


Loyal little guinea pig

by consenstupri



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cheating, Corruption, Drugs, F/M, Femdom, Mind Break, Netorare, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consenstupri/pseuds/consenstupri
Summary: Ren's missing out on a date with Haru to go try out more medicine for Takemi at the clinic, so he's not really in the mood for messing around. What he doesn't know is that Tae plans on taking this session VERY seriously, too...
Relationships: Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takemi Tae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Loyal little guinea pig

“You’ve been _such_ a good little guinea pig for me these past few weeks, haven’t you?” Takemi smirked as her gaze remained fixed on her clipboard. Ren didn’t react at all to the light teasing he suffered on account of the back-alley doctor, he was already skipping a date with Haru to fulfil his end of the agreement he had with Takemi, so to say he wasn’t in the mood for playing around was an understatement. He just wanted to get in, help test whatever abomination she had cooked up, and get out.  
  
Little did he know, Tae Takemi wasn’t in the mood to play around either. Her smirk fading, she took on a more serious tone as she grabbed a small flask from her desk and handed it to the boy. “Here,” She mimicked drinking with her empty hand, “bottoms up, right?” Ren downed the drink in one, and barely had time to register to complete lack of taste before he was totally swallowed into darkness.  
  
He didn’t know how long had passed since he passed out, but when he awoke Ren had a slight throbbing in his head as he tried to pick out his surroundings. Great, he was still at the clinic. Tae must have given him something borderline illegal…again. This was more or less par for the course at this point, once every other visit he seemed to find himself like this after one of her so called ‘experiments’. It wasn’t until he tried to get up, however, that he realised this wasn’t like any other visit he’d had.  
  
“Uh…Miss Takemi?” Ren questioned out to the seemingly empty room, struggling against what felt like handcuffs around his wrists and ankles, keeping him in place. “Miss Takemi? Are you there? I’m awake!” He half shouted, half pleaded as he struggled against his bindings, before going still at the sound of the door to the examination room closing, and locking, before he found himself in the presence of doctor Takemi again.  
  
“Oh I’ve been waiting hours for you to wake up, you know?” Tae smirked down at Ren again, although the usual playful nature hidden behind her lips were replaced instead with one much more mischievous, and malicious, as she tutted her assistant. “I know I gave you a strong dose but jeez, to think you’d be out that long….”  
  
She took her lab coat off and let it drape over her chair, before slowly stripping all of her other clothes off and neatly folding and placing them out of the way, squarely in the view of the cuffed Ren on the examination table. “T-Tae!? What are you—” Now in her underwear, she placed a finger to his lips and shook her head slowly.  
  
“Now, now, my little guinea pig, there will be plenty of time for excitement in a moment.” She lifted her hand to reach it behind her, bringing a full syringe in front of Ren’s face. “I was really planning on taking this slowly but well, with how long you took to wake up, it’s getting late and I’m running out of patience.” Tae said all of this with a soft smile on her face, one truly befitting a doctor comforting her patient, as she proceeded to insert the needle into Ren’s arm and inject the entirety of the contents.  
  
“What is that, i-is this another part of the experiment? What’s going on!?” Ren was starting to panic a little now, Tae was acting very out of character and he didn’t have a single clue as to how to get out of this bizarre situation. In fact, he was finding it hard to focus on most things as he shook his head a little, feeling his body get hotter and hotter. “What did you do….?”  
  
Tae let out a giggle as she watched this happen, but the feeling that came along with that giggle made Ren’s entire body shiver. “What I just did, my pet, is give you a not-so-healthy dose of my own personal aphrodisiac. Well, I say that like I’d meant to make it, but as soon as I discovered that I could, I knew exactly who I was stress-testing it on.” She smiled again as she watched Ren struggle internally and externally.

“Oh calm down, you can’t fight it, I gave you a concentrated dose, even I don’t know how strong an effect it’ll have on you. Here…” Tae leaned forward and gently touched her palm to the growing bulge in Ren’s pants, dragging a moan out of his mouth that he had no way of keeping down. “My, my, my… _very_ effective it seems.” She smirked again as she carefully removed his now achingly hard cock from the confines of his clothing. “And well endowed too, hm? What a good little guinea pig you are~.”  
  
Tae punctuated her speech with a gentle kiss on the tip, causing Ren to jerk his hips upwards and groan out again, now clearly at the mercy of the drug heating up his body. “Well I can certainly see you want it, how about another deal, little one?” She gently ran one finger from the base of his cock all the way up to the top, before removing it and poking it square in his chest. “It’s obvious you’re already at the mercy of my little drug, why don’t you promise to be my guinea pig forever, hm? I promise I’ll look after you, and you’ll have a _wonderf—_ ”  
  
“N…No.” Ren spat his response out, a mixture of trying to focus his thoughts as he was being brought to the mercy of the woman who had him bound and drugged on her examination table, and anger and hurt at her, for doing all of this to him in the first place. “You can’t just inject me with some…drug and expect me to fall in love with you…”  
  
Tae let out a loud laugh at this, before gripping Ren’s cock in her hand, not tight enough to hurt but certainly enough to know that she was in charge right now, “You are adorable, you know that? Let me explain a couple things to you. I can be _very_ possessive over things I want, and if you hadn’t already guessed, I want you my little guinea pig. But don’t misunderstand, I don’t want you falling in love with me, that’s far too slice of life for me. I want you devoting yourself to me, begging to be my little pig forever, and if you aren’t willing to come nicely…” She let go of his member to cup his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye. “…then I’ll make you come.”  
  
Before he could protest any further, Tae’s underwear joined her clothes as she presented herself to Ren totally naked, “Now I know you can’t deny you like what you see.” She sauntered over to the table before climbing up herself, hovering her pussy over his face, her hands gently caressing his dick, “You want to feel good, pet? Look after me, will you?” She didn’t give him time to answer before sitting down on his face.  
  
He didn’t know if it was the heat of the moment, the drug coursing through him or the hands that were stroking and massaging his cock better than he had ever done himself, but Ren found himself eating out Tae almost eagerly. Every moan he heard, and buck of her hips he felt grinding against his face, made him feel even hotter, fall even deeper into the hands of the person taking advantage of him like this.  
  
“Oh my you are good at this aren’t you? Have you had practice?” She ground herself into his face some more, “Am I doing a good job too?” She asked, almost mockingly, as she stroked his cock faster before lifting herself up off his face, letting him gasp for air, “Yes oh my god, yes!” Ren breathed out as he felt his head spin, “I’ve never…..I-I mean I—” He stammered and cut himself off as he realised what he was about to say, however the damage was already done as he heard Tae laugh once again.  
  
“I didn’t realise I was that good!” She laughed, switching positions so that she was now holding her soaking wet pussy above his twitching dick, “You want to get inside me?” Ren nodded without even allowing himself to think about it, “Then beg.” She responded, running her hands over Ren’s body and letting out an exaggerated moan to egg the boy on.  
  
“Fuck Tae I….I don’t know how much more I can take, I—” He was however, cut off by the sound coming from his phone, that was for some reason in Tae’s hand. “Now, hold on just a moment. There was a girl that kept trying to ring while you were out cold before, do you think she’d want to hear this?” Ren’s eyes went wide as he heard a familiar girl’s voice speaking his name from the phone, sounding concerned.  
  
“Haru…” Letting her know he was there, however, was all Tae allowed him before taking over, “So Haru’s your name is it? Well, sorry to say but your little boyfriend is in a bit of a…hard spot right now. Turns out he’d much rather spend his time with me than he would you, isn’t that right my little pet?” Ren groaned out as she put him on the spot, “Fuck Tae I…”  
  
Tae lowered herself and slowly rubbed her pussy on the tip of Ren’s throbbing cock, pulling back up when she felt him thrust up to meet her, “Nope, if you want to feel my _soft, wet pussy around your dick_ , then you have to tell me and my new friend the truth, don’t you? Wouldn’t you much rather spend your time here devoting yourself to me and my body than playing pretend with her?” She made sure Haru could hear every word of this as she pushed Ren to his breaking point.  
  
He couldn’t take any more of this, feeling her on his cock only to have it pulled away was too much for Ren, as he moaned out, “Yes, please, I’ll do anything just _please_ let me fuck you Tae—” Cut off once again, this time by a loud slap to the face as Tae spoke quietly, “Mistress Tae.”  
  
Ren looked up at her, and could see how serious she was about the name as he looked back up at her, “P-please let me fuck you…..Mistress Tae.” He could feel himself getting hotter as he said it, and even more so when she smiled in response, “Of course, my little guinea pig, how could I say no to you?” She gave a callous farewell to Haru before hanging up the call, and immediately impaling herself on the hard cock below her.  
  
“There’s no going back now you know? You’re my pet forever now, is that okay?” Ren was too far gone to refuse now, nodding a couple times as Tae rode him, “Good boy, for that I’ll let you cum inside~.” Moving faster, she leaned down for a kiss as she rode him, claiming him completely as her own.  
  
It seemed this was too much for the confused, drugged Ren as he moaned into her lips, cumming inside her. Tae slowed down her hips as she straightened herself up on top of him. “Then it’s official, my pet, you’re _mine_.” She smirked once again, before feeling him already hardening back up inside her. “Oh my, it seems this really was more potent than I imagined. Well you’ve done as you were told, eventually, so I guess I can treat you to a little more fun, and…” She leaned back down to whisper into Ren’s ear, “If you do a good job, after a couple more rounds I may even undo those cuffs~.” She softly nibbled her new toy’s ear, starting her hips back up as she planned to milk her little guinea pig completely dry tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this fic is a little messy, I just sat down and wrote it all in one go and didn't want it rotting away on my desktop haha. I probably won't be writing too many fics regularly, it's just something I want to do when the mood striked, but please do let me know if you enjoyed this rough story and I might write more like it in the future! <3
> 
> ~ stupri ~


End file.
